Heavenly Breakthrough Orange Face
by Taco and Sombrero
Summary: Naruto discovers the Power of the Spiral in the last fight against Madara Uchiha.


**A/N: Hello, everyone. First of all let me thank you for taking the effort of clicking the link that brought you to this fic of mine. Secondly, I'm not really sure if this actually classifies as a Cross-over, but I did use elements of both series so I decided to upload it as such. Thirdly, a warning, the further you read the crack-ier the story becomes. And fourthly:**

** I hope you enjoy it. (BTW: E/N AT BOTTOM)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto _or_ Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann_, they belong to _Masashi Kishimoto_ and _Hiroyuki Imaishi_ respectively. This is a work of fiction meant to entertain and I'm not generating a profit of any kind by writing this story.**

* * *

**Heavenly Breakthrough Orange Face**

**By _Taco & Sombrero_**

* * *

"N-Naruto…"

"No way…"

"This can't be happening"

"Naruto-kun…No!"

"Hey, stop joking, idiot… you can't possibly be… dead."

Fear.

Panic.

Despair.

The heart of the Shinobi Alliance had just been ripped out and crushed by the enemy. His comrades wept for him. The sky wept for him. But not even the heavens could change the unchangeable: The body of an unbreakable warrior lied in defeat at the feet of the final enemy.

"Hn, at the end you were nothing more than words, Naruto Uzumaki." Even for him it had been a difficult fight, but Madara Uchiha, the man who sought a power that rival the god's, managed to come on top in their bout. "Now…" His legendary eyes, an heirloom from a mortal god, scanned through the rows of cowering shinobi. "Who's next?"

It had been a lost cause; once he became the Jinchūriki of the ten-tails he gained unmatchable power. The earth shook at his steps and the gales became his breath, defeating him now was like ordering the stars to explode at will. Impossible. At last he had achieved it, a power that made defying him unthinkable, and the proof of it was the corpse of a foolish boy that had attempted to do the impossible and think the unthinkable.

Madara's gaze was enough to kill all the remaining forces on the inside, and with the soul of their army gone, the only thing left to do was to enact his Eye of the Moon Plan. But what was the rush? Even if he vastly overpowered anyone else in combat he could still toy with them some more. "What about you, Hashirama? Think you can entertain me for a while?" Then he started laughing, uncontrollably and maniacally, since he knew that he had no equal, the Kage of the hidden villages, Hashirama Senju and even god trembled at his mere presence.

* * *

Death was quite comfortable mused Naruto. No more fighting, no more pain, no more suffering. He didn't have to worry anymore about keeping his promises or risking his life for the sake of others. Yeah, death wasn't as bad as many made it seem, to Naruto it tasted like a delicious dessert or a refreshing glass of water in the desert. He had done enough, right? He tried his best so it was all right to finally rest, right?

"**Damn brat! How long will you stay there looking pathetic!"**

"Kurama, how are you here? Weren't you absorbed by Madara."

"**Basically yes, but I managed to hide some of my chakra in you, you can still fight!"**

"No."

The fox used its pinky to clean the wax out of its rabbit ears because it was sure it had heard wrong. **"What did you say?"**

"I said no. It's over, Kurama."

Sharing a circle of hell with a nagging fox was definitely not the way Naruto expected to pass his afterlife. Kurama could be tolerable when it wanted to, but it could also be absolutely insufferable when it put its nine tails on it.

"**Over?! You idiot, where is that resolve of yours?! Where is that never-say-never annoying attitude of yours that made you gain a small fraction of my respect?!"**

"…What good is it for? In the end it was all for nothing."

"**Are you saying that all that have you gone through and all the bonds that you have created, are all for nothing?"**

"Yes…"

In that instant giant splashes of water soaked him and the once void of darkness that he stared at was obstructed by the massive appearance of his once tormentor and now friend, the nine tailed fox that had been sealed in him for most of his life.

"**You dare say something like that! Who are you if you have chosen to forsake your ideals?!"**It snarled viciously, as if ready to devour him. But what did it matter to him? He was dead already.

Naruto didn't utter a reply, hoping that the silence would be enough to make the fox disappear and finally let him rest in peace. For a moment, he thought he had succeeded when Kurama stepped away out of his sight and back into the gnawing darkness of the void, but there was something else that they shared besides a body:

Stubbornness.

"**Naruto!"**

"What now?"

"**Look over here!"**

"No."

"**I wasn't asking you, stupid fleshbag! If you want to give up and die fine. But first there is one last thing I want you to see!"**

Knowing his partner good enough to know that he wouldn't stop bothering him until he complied, Naruto located his arms behind his back to push himself up just enough to see what the fox wanted of him. And when he did, raised an eyebrow as the fox rolled a screen -bigger than the fox itself- his way

"Kurama, what's that?"

"**A television."**

"I know what a television is, I'm asking about what's that connected to it."

"**Oh, that's a PS4."**

"A what?"

"**Silence, human! I'm sick of listening to you; I swear that you're even worse than that kid with the spiky hair that always complains about his misfortune!"**

"But I-"

"**I said silence! The only thing you have to do is sit your ass over there and shut-up! Now where did I put that damn thing again?" **Sitting on his haunches, the giant fox roamed his hands all over its furry body, perturbing Naruto as its hands went to more…private places.

"**Aha found it!" **With a grunt and a triumphant roar, Kurama pulled out some kind of case from wherever he had it hidden. It was quite impressive how Kurama managed to open a small plastic case with his giants, clawed –though human-like- paws, but he did so easily and then put the thing that was inside of the case into that other strange thing that was on top of the TV. Apparently done, Kurama sauntered away from the TV and slammed his furry ass butt next to Naruto- splashing him again in the process.

"Oi, watch it!" He yelled as the wet mop he called hair covered his eyes.

"**Shut up, it's starting."**

"Exactly what is starting?"

The fox let a low chuckle that rumbled the void itself, **"you'll see, Naruto. You'll see…"**

Honestly, Naruto had no freaking idea why his partner was acting so out of character. Maybe it was the influence of a higher being? Shrugging, the blond put his suspicions aside and settled to see what the fox was so adamant in showing him.

"**Want some?"**

"No thanks," Naruto politely refused the popcorn being offered to him, fearing were had the fox pulled them out from.

* * *

Quakes raged each time Madara's feet made contact with the barren earth and he relished in the absolute fear of his enemies as he sauntered closer to them. His mythical armor, destroyed before, was slowly being forged directly into his skin by the black flames of Amaterasu. He could feel the ten-tail influence washing over him, prompting to change into a form that resembled more of his predecessor, but he refused. His thirst for battle still had to be satiated, until then he would stay as Madara Uchiha, at least until all his opponents lay crushed at his feet.

After his greatest victory he would gladly transcend into something far beyond a man.

"Come, Hashirama. Let us put an end to our battle once and for all!" Madara, with his war fan at hand, was about to leap into the remains of the Allied Shinobi Forces and deal with Hashirama, The Fourth Hokage or anyone else that still had the will to fight, but a firm grip on his ankle stopped him on his tracks. His stoic eyes went to investigate and found the owner of said grip staring back at him with rebellious blue eyes.

"You… I saw you die." To think that his eyes had somehow failed was incomprehensible for the proud Uchiha. He had seen him draw his breath, so why was Naruto Uzumaki still alive? "How?"

"Hehe…" Naruto slowly rose back to his full height surprising his comrades who most of them had disbelief still on their eyes at seeing their beacon of light and hope once again among the living. "Real men don't die, even if they are killed!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"What an idiot! Worrying us like that!"

Hope.

Faith.

The morale of the ninja army instantly rose to new heights. Madara Uchiha hadn't won yet. That monster, no, that _human_ could be defeated.

Madara felt anger, only because the boy was still alive they thought they could beat him? Hadn't they learned anything?

"What nonsense are you spouting, boy?" Madara set his eyes on a new target. Hashirama could wait. First he had to crush the boy so he could see the despair on their faces once again. "I only have to kill you again, don't I?" The hand that wasn't holding his fan struck with the speed of lighting aiming at the heart of the blond, wanting to end such foolishness with one clean hit.

His hand never pierced the blond's chest; somehow Naruto had managed to stop it from reaching its target and held it with strength he didn't have before. Madara tried to move his arm but Naruto wouldn't budge, and when the Uchiha stared again at the eyes of his opponent he was surprised when he found something that wasn't fear in them.

Instead of fear, Naruto's eyes shone with immeasurable willpower and bravery. Were they shining with the luster of the Will of Fire? No, it was something else, something stronger and eternal. It was then that Madara understood as he gazed at the continuous spiral in Naruto's eyes that the boy would never bend his knees at fear. He would never accept defeat, even if his bones were grinded to dust.

"Now, Kurama!"

Madara cursed at his hesitation as in that one second that he had faltered, the blond had taken his chance to steal back the rest of the nine-tails chakra.

"**What took you so long, Naruto!"** The spectral head of the nine-tails roared as its chakra flew in a wild stream back to its previous holder. But instead of being absorbed, the chakra enveloped Naruto's body in a bright orange cocoon that turned into a pillar that kept growing bigger.

… And bigger until it reached the sky and pierced the clouds, tinting the airspace in a mix of red and yellow.

"We embark on the winding spiral path! The paths of man and Tailed Beast intersect!

"**Join with yesterday's foe to fight fate, and take tomorrow's path in your own hands!"**

The pillar started turning like a hurricane as the voices rumbled and combined into one perfect symphony.

"Destiny combining: Super-Naruto!** JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"**

The giant spiral of light then exploded outwards forcing everyone watching to close their eyes and to hold on to whatever they could to avoid being blown away. And when vision was restored a giant Naruto covered with a flowing chakra shroud was seen shining with the intensity of a thousand suns.

"Madara, you think you can do whatever you want? Encase us in a never-ending illusion? That is not different than slavery and if that's the case we'll break through those shackles to stop you! We shinobi will keep moving forward, no matter what hurdle there may be!"

Everyone stared in awe at Naruto's new transformation… everyone except Madara.

"How interesting, Naruto Uzumaki!" Instead of being intimidated, Madara got fired up at the prospect of such a powerful opponent. The Uchiha focused for a moment and then blue chakra consumed him as he formed the Final Susanoo. At first, Susanoo didn't even reach Naruto's knees, but Madara was far from over. From the back of the first Susanoo a bigger one appeared and it devoured the first Susanoo to create an even bigger one. One time, two, three, four times it happened until Susanoo matched Naruto's height.

"Now, meet your end, Uzumaki!"

"MADARA!"

"UZUMAKI!"

Orange and blue clashed against each other in the middle of the battlefield, towering anyone or anything in the vicinity. The crash didn't affect the two beings in the least; both of them exchanged punches and kick that betrayed their colossal size. When Naruto connected an uppercut that shook the phantasmagoric head of the Susanoo, Madara counter-attacked with a knee to the ribs of Super-Naruto that doubled him over. When Madara tried to neutralize his opponent with an elbow aimed at the neck, Super-Naruto rolled away and stabbed the Susanoo in the back with a kunai made of pure chakra.

"You are really annoying, Uzumaki!" With his pride damaged, Madara summoned one of the Susanoo's Katana and turned around swinging the weapon with the full intent of chopping off the head of his adversary. Super-Naruto parried the slashes with the kunai the best he could, but when Madara summoned another katana he found it hard to keep up with the blood-thirsty Uchiha.

Super-Naruto materialized another chakra kunai just in time to use both of them to block the two samurai swords coming down over his head. For a moment it seemed that the swords were successfully blocked.

"Your clan is a shit, Madara!"

…But then Naruto pissed Madara off.

"YOU FUCKER!"

With his anger at peak, Madara's chakra swords started rotating and vibrating like a pair of chainsaws that slowly but surely made a breach in the Uzumaki's defense showering them both in a shower of orange sparkles. Naruto just barely managed to jump away to avoid being cut in half by the vicious weapons… but hell hath no fury like an Uchiha scorned. Madara followed after him and started slashing and hacking with his two katana. "I-ALREADY-KNOW-THAT!" With each word came a slash that Super-Naruto wasn't able to block or evade. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAYING IT!" With one final slash, the giant Naruto was sent flying several meters away until he crashed against the ground creating a massive crater the size of a small hidden village.

"You should've thought twice about angering me. But for me to be bothered by the words of a child…hn, the old age must be getting to me."

While Madara was talking to the air, Naruto was having a bad time. The chakra forming Super-Naruto was starting to fade away, leaving him immobile and vulnerable. "Dammit, this can't be it!"

"Naruto!" To his surprise, all of his friends, all of his comrades started to gather around the waning chakra being and the voice that he first recognized was Sakura's. "Don't give up yet, Naruto, we'll always be here to help you!" Sakura…

"N-Naruto-kun, let us give you our chakra!" Hinata…

"She's right you dumbass, if we join our forces even that guy won't be able to beat us! Right, Akamaru?" Kiba…

"YOSH! Together our flames of youth will shine at their brightest!" Lee…

"This is so troublesome, let's end this so we can return to the village." Shikamaru…

"*Munch**Munch*" Chōji…

"You are my friend, Naruto, I won't let you die." Gaara…

"The Shinobi Alliance will always be supporting you, Naruto!" Panda-girl…

"Kukuku, let's become one, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru?!

Everyone…

"You're right, guys, let's do this together!" The forces of the Shinobi alliance didn't resist as chakra started enveloping them and let them inside of the massive chakra being that was their last hope. Everyone started providing energy to make Super-Naruto rise up again.

Madara saw all this with amusement as he approached, "you should have stayed down, Uzumaki. I'll make you regret opposing me!"

Naruto had a stern face as he saw his adversary slowly approaching…

'_**Naruto.'**_

'_What is it?'_

'_**This is not good; we need more chakra to keep this form!'**_

'_I know that, but everyone is on their limits, Kurama, they can't afford to supply more chakra!'_

When Madara struck, Super-Naruto couldn't do much but barely block the attacks coming from the Susanoo. The situation was grim.

…But then.

The chapter ended.

* * *

**E/N: Hey there if you're reading this then I'm surprised someone could bear with my low-writing skills. So yeah, this is how this is going to work: I have the other half of the chapter hostage in the deepest confines of my trusty laptop. If you guys liked (or hated) this first half then let me know and I'll post the other one (or not). Simple, right? You can let me know what you think about it by either** Review or PM**. Also If someone has an idea of how to make it better then I'm all ears.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
